1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for sharing a wireless data service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sharing a wireless data service accessible by a connected external terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charges for a wireless data service, such as the Internet, using a cellular phone are generally incurred based on data packets used by users. Fixed billing rates have recently provided an amount of data packets without additional charges. In this case, if an amount of used data packets exceeds a limit, wireless data service providers have charged for additional data packets in a packet unit.
As Internet services extend, a Wi-Fi Third Generation (3G) dithering technology uses Internet in a Wide Area Network (WAN) environment by connecting devices in which no wireless modem is embedded to a device in which wireless modems are embedded through Wi-Fi interfaces. According to the Wi-Fi 3G dithering technology, when devices in which no wireless modem is embedded attempt to access a wireless network of a service provider, the Internet is accessible by connecting devices in which no wireless modem is embedded to devices in which wireless modems are embedded through Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi).
For example, devices in which no wireless modem is embedded and LAN interfaces are provided, such as an electronic frame, an e-book, or a tablet device, are connected to devices in which wireless modems are embedded through a Local Area Network (LAN), and transmit data packets received through wireless modems through the LAN to use the Internet in the WAN environment.
However, a problem in the art persists in that a wireless data service is not shared when an amount of remaining data is insufficient to use the wireless data service.